HOMBRE PEZ
by Luli92
Summary: Hinata una prometedora joven con talento en la natación. Una seguidillas de sucesos trágicos la llevaron a la desesperación. En un intento imprudente por calmar su dolor casi pierde la vida, solo tiene leves recuerdos de lo sucedido y entre ellos es la de una figura masculina, cabellera rubia, ojos color zafiro y una gran aleta de un pez dorado; una gigante aleta de pez dorado...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenese, derechos reservados para el gran kishimoto-sensei SOLO LOS TOMO "PRESTADOS" para crear esta loca historia.**

.

.

.

 **HOMBRE PEZ**

 _Hacía muchos años en un reino ubicado el fondo del mar el rey vivía junto a sus seis hijas pero como era viudo, su anciana madre era quien se ocupaba de cuidarlas. De estas, la más bella era la menor. Como todas sus hermanas, no tenía pies: su cuerpo terminaba en cola de pez. A partir de los quince años, las princesitas podían salir de las aguas y ver pasar los barcos. Aquel año la menor los cumplía y esperaba con impaciencia el momento en que pudiera ver el mundo. Al fin llegó el día en que la sirena pudo asomar la cabeza a la superficie._

 _A poca distancia había un barco y sobre la cubierta se hallaba un joven y guapo príncipe. La princesa no era capaz de apartar los ojos de él. Estaba enamorada._

 _Durante los días siguientes sólo pudo pensar en aquel apuesto príncipe. Su único deseo era convertirse en un ser humano y vivir siempre junto al joven príncipe. Por eso se decidió a visitar a la bruja del mar. Quizás ella pudiera ayudarla._

 _La bruja del mar no dudó en hacer un trato con ella: la libraría de la cola y le daría dos piernas para andar, por medio de un brebaje que sólo ella sabía preparar, pero cada vez que diese un paso sería como si pisase un afilado cuchillo por los dolores que tendría que sufrir. Si no conseguía enamorar al príncipe, a la mañana siguiente de casarse él con otra doncella, la sirenita se convertiría en espuma flotante en el agua. Además, a cambio del brebaje, debía entregarle su hermosa voz. La princesita aceptó el trato._

 _A la mañana siguiente, cuando el príncipe daba su acostumbrado paseo, encontró a la sirenita ya convertida en una bellísima muchacha. Le preguntó quién era, pero la princesa no podía hablar. Entonces el joven la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior del palacio. La sirenita era feliz a pesar de los agudos dolores que padecía cada vez que daba un paso._

 _Desde aquel día la sirenita y el príncipe se hicieron inseparables. Una noche, llegó al puerto del palacio un barco de donde bajó la princesa que estaba prometida en matrimonio con el príncipe. El joven se quedó frío como el hielo al verla porque no la conocía._

 _Su padre, el rey, le dijo que su deber era casarse con aquella doncella pero el príncipe dijo que, antes que casarse con una mujer que jamás en su vida había visto y que no le inspiraba amor, prefería renunciar al trono. Ante esa amenaza el viejo rey cedió, escribió una carta de disculpas a su amigo el padre de la princesa y se quejó de haber pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida, pero en el fondo se alegró de lo que había pasado._

 _Después de que el barco se llevó a la princesa, el príncipe tomó de la mano a la sirenita y dándole un beso le declaró su amor. La pequeña niña cantó de emoción dejando asombrado al príncipe con su melodiosa voz y sintió cómo se iban para siempre los dolores de sus piernas._

 _Los dos reinos de mar y tierra celebraron felices el matrimonio de los príncipes quienes fueron felices para siempre. De la bruja del mar, nadie volvió a saber…. FIN_

-¿Entonces la sirenita y el príncipe vivieron felices?- Pregunto la niña emocionada

-si mi vida, ellos se enamoraron y se casaron- Le respondió la madre con una sonrisa. Hana era una mujer bajita, amable y de sonrisa cálida. Poseía una extraña cabellera negra azulada.

-Mami… ¿si las sirenas viven en el mar, ellas pueden nadar con los delfines?- Su pequeña e inocente mente recordó el documental de delfines que había visto en el canal de animales y lo divertido que sería estar con esos cetáceos.

-claro mi amor, ellas viven en acantilados y arrecifes, juegan con los peces y son muy coquetas, les encanta adornarse el pelo con corales y conchas marinas- le comentaba la madre con emoción

-¿Mami … tu sabes nadar? La madre le afirmo moviendo la cabeza -¿Crees que pueda nadar como una?... ¡Quiero aprender a nadar!

•

•

-Él es Ko- presento el jefe de la familia. Un hombre alto de ojos exóticos color perlas y larga cabellera castaña –Es un primo lejano, se quedara una temporada con nosotros- explico al resto de la familia.

-Hiashi-san muchas gracias por su amabilidad- agacho la cabeza el recién presentado -y disculpe las molestias ocasionadas- levanto la vista dirigiéndose a la mujer embarazada y a la niña que se ocultaba detrás de ella.

•

•

Hana se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Hinata su hija y apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro derecho -Muy bien mi niña, hoy es tu primer día de clases, se valiente y nada como una sirena- le dedico una gran sonrisa cómplice. Ella sabía que su pequeña le había fascinado tanto el cuento que quiso aprender a nadar por ello.

-Hahaha- reía la pequeña

-¡Cariño debes dar lo mejor de ti y serás la mejor!- la alentó

•

•

-¡Oye niña!- escucho Hinata y miro al interior de la piscina – ¡si tú!- volvió a escuchar –¡salta de una vez! El agua en esta zona no es profunda así que no te vas a ahogar- Hinata estaba parada en el borde de la piscina, su maestra de natación les dio la indicación de que se metieran al agua pero al ser la primera vez ella se sintió intimidada al ver la gran dimensión de la piscina delante de ella.

-¡Kiba no deberías ser tan grosero!- escucho detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño de su edad con la gorra y los gogles de natación puestos –Disculpa al actitud de mi amigo- se disculpó y se presentó –Soy Shino Aburame - La niña solo asintió con la cabeza gacha y con las mejillas sonrojadas para demostrarle que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿no hablas mucho no es cierto?- No se dio cuenta en que momento el niño que la había llamado desde el interior de la piscina estaba al lado suyo –Hola, yo soy Kiba Inuzuka- le extendió la mano a modo de saludo. Ella se quedó mirando su mano y luego levanto la vista hacia los dos y con una dulce sonrisa se presentó –¡yo me llamo Hi- Hinata Hyuga, es un placer conocerlos!-

•

•

No entendía muy bien lo que sucedió, su madre empezó a gritar diciendo – ¡la fuente se rompió! ¡ya viene!- Su padre salió como un rayo con su madre en el coche rumbo al hospital. Ko se había quedado con ella, él era un hombre alto casi igual a su papa pero con la diferencia de que él era más joven, de cabello castaño claro y corto, poseía los mismos ojos que el de su padre y ella, según esté, una herencia hereditaria de la familia. No entendía muy bien a que se refería pero su madre siempre le decía que sus ojos eran únicos y bellos.

Estaba muy angustiada por su madre, ella solo tenía cinco años y medio y no entendía muchas cosas. A pesar de que Ko era muy reservado y serio no pudo evitar notar el estado de la pequeña, se le acerco –No tienes por qué sentirte mal, tu mama estará bien, los doctores la ayudaran- Ella solo asintió y se aferró más a su panda de peluche. Noto que sus palabras no habían sido de ayuda así que decidió sentarse al lado del sillón donde se encontraba la niña esperando a sus padres.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la niña se atrevió a hablar -¿en serio no le va a pasar nada malo? Mi mama gritaba mucho, nunca la vi así… - su labios temblaban al hacer un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus pequeños ojos.

Se le partió el corazón al ver a la pequeña en ese estado y ahí fue cuando lo entendió, paso un brazo por el hombro de la pequeña hasta llegar al señor panda –Claro que estarán bien- afirmo dedicándole una sonrisa –no tienes que tener miedo, nada le pasara a tu mama- ella lo miro y el siguió –La Señora Hana-San solo estaba algo asustada, tu hermanita se adelantó, ella quiere conocer el mundo más temprano de lo pronosticado. Se ve que será muy inquieta- dijo con algo de diversión al recordar la cara de Hiashi cuando su mujer le gritaba –No le pasara nada malo, es más mañana después de almorzar te llevare con ellos y conocerás a alguien especial-

La niña lo miro con confunción pero al ver que él estaba tranquilo la calmo. Hinata era una niña ingenua y observadora. Sabía que si los adultos estaban alterados era porque algo malo estaba pasando y eso es lo que había presenciado de sus padres, pero la actitud Ko era lo contrario, se relajo y volvió a hablar – ¿Me lo prometes?-

-¡Claro! Mañana te llevare-

-No eso…. Lo otro… ¿Mi mama estará bien? ¿Lo prometes?

Él se sorprendió por el grado de seriedad que mostraba su infantil rostro pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y le ofreció su dedo menique como firma de un pacto.. Una promesa irrompible –LO PROMETO-

•

•

-¡Hinata-Chan!- escucho. Ya iba asistiendo medio año a la escuela de natación, se había hecho amiga de dos niños y le encantaba. Esa semana su mama no pudo ir a retirarla de la escuela de natación, así que Ko iba como reemplazo. Desde esa noche ellos se llevaban muy bien, Hinata le había tomado cariño y tenían cierta amistad cómplice entre ellos que a veces ponía celoso a Hiashi pero ella siempre le recordaba que lo quería mucho y que siempre seria su único papa, el más genial del mundo. –¡Aquí estoy Ko-San!

-Lamento la tardanza su madre no pudo venir, la pequeña Hanabi volvió a recaer y tiene un poco de temperatura pero la Señora Hana-San la está cuidando según lo indicado por la doctora. No hay de qué preocuparse- Trato de calmarla. Lo cierto es que la recién nacida solo tenía cinco meses, se había adelantado tres meses y eso había afectado en su salud. Sus pulmones no eran muy fuertes y cuando la pequeña dormía se escuchaba silbidos cuando respiraba cosa que preocupaba mucho a sus padres y por ello estaban muy al pendiente de Hanabi. Hinata se había sentido mal porque pensó que sus padres no la querían más pero Ko le explico la situación como pudo para que la niña lo entendiera y no se sintiera mal. Desde esa vez incluso Hinata estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermana menor, se sintió mal por ponerse celosa pero ya no. El castaño al ver su cambio de actitud decidió tenerla informada, el creyó que sería lo mejor, no sirve de nada proteger los niños cuando estos están en la edad de pensar y desarrollar ideas y opiniones propias porque hay cosas que ellos deben saber para formarse como personas y crecer.

-No te preocupes, sé que mama debe hacerlo, no quiero que nada le pase Hanabi-Chan- le tomo la mano al mayor y le dedico una sonrisa –Vamos Ko quiero llegar a casa y contarles a mama y a papa como me fue hoy-

•

•

-¿Papa me podrías leer el cuento que mama me lee antes de irte?- pedía la niña con el rostro iluminado

\- mi niña ya es de noche y se me hace tarde para recoger a tu madre y a Hanabi- respondió mirando el reloj de muñeca. La fiebre había aumentado y tuvieron que llevar a la bebe al hospital pero ya esta estable.

\- solo una vez... si no podre dormir-

-Ko podría leértelo si se lo pides-

-pero yo quiero que tú me lo leas- la pequeña lo miro haciendo un puchero adorable

Hiashi suspiro con pesadez – de acuerdo… tu ganas pero metete a la cama- le ordeno

Hinata entro corriendo a su habitación, destapo las colchas lilas de su pequeña cama y se metió tapándose hasta la cintura. Sentada en su cama vio como su padre entraba y se sentaba en una silla al lado de ella. El hombre se acercó a su primogénita y con un pequeño movimiento de manos le indico que se acortara, la arropo y tomo le libro infantil de la mesita de luz -No sé porque te gusta tanto este cuento- le dijo –el fin acuéstate bien- le acaricio la cabeza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a relatar…

 _Hacía muchos años en un reino ubicado el fondo del mar el rey vivía junto a sus seis hijas pero como era viudo, su anciana madre era quien se ocupaba de cuidarlas. De estas, la más bella era la menor. Como todas sus hermanas, no tenía pies: su cuerpo terminaba en cola de pez. A partir de los quince años, las princesitas podían salir de las aguas y ver pasar los barcos. Aquel año la menor los cumplía y esperaba con impaciencia el momento en que pudiera ver el mundo. Al fin llegó el día en que la sirena pudo asomar la cabeza a la superficie._

 _A poca distancia había un barco y sobre la cubierta se hallaba un joven y guapo príncipe. La princesa no era capaz de apartar los ojos de él. Estaba enamorada.….._

-Ya se durmió- escucho Hiashi, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación –Ko-

-disculpe por la interrupción Hiashi-sama, pero la señora Hana acaba de llamar y me encargo que le informara que ya están listas y que ya puede ir a recogerlas-

-te encargo a Hinata, cuídala mientras yo no esté-

-No se preocupe yo me encargare de ella, se lo prometo….-

•

•

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!- Gritaba la pequeña con los ojos acuosos mientras corría hacia la habitación de sus padres, estaba muy asustada debido a una pesadilla, ella estaba en el parque junto a ellos en los columpios, se estaban divirtiendo pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro, el parque y los niños desaparecieron quedando ella de pie y a sus padres delante de ella. Tanto como su madre y padre le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa y sin más se alejaron, le dieron la espalda… se marchaban; intento alcanzarlos pero a cada paso que daba ellos estaban aún más lejos. ¿Cómo no asustarse si solo tenía seis años? Grito, los llamo, lloro pero ninguno la escuchaba. Entonces se levantó de un sentadon en su cama. Salió de su cuarto y fue al de sus padres, cuando llego no vio a nadie y la cama seguía ordenada. Empezó a llorar junto a la puerta totalmente abierta.

-Mi niña- Ko escucho los gritos en la planta de alta de la casa, subió y vio a Hinata llorando, se acercó y la abrazo, ella también lo abrazo. La levanto en sus brazos se sentó en la cama matrimonial, la sentó junto a él y se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas de la niña.

La pequeña se calmó y miro a su cuidador, tenía los ojos enrojecidos -¿Por qué lloras Ko?- le pregunto. Él se tensó y pequeñas lagrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos perlas. –No sé cómo explicártelo… ocurrió un accidente cuando tus padres iban de regreso…-

•

•

 _ **OOKEY…**_

 _ **Hola! Tengo que admitir que estoy nerviosa, este es mi debut en fanfiction. No se olviden de comentar, acepto criticas pero no insultos o cosas ofensivas! xD**_

 _ **Esto es solo como una introducción al fic en sí. Son fragmentos de lo que se supone que son pequeños recuerdos de infancia de Hinata. A partir del próximo cap. entro de lleno a la historia en lo que sería la época actual para la protagonista. Espero que les guste, no desesperéis lo interesante llegara pronto ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenese, derechos reservados para el gran kishimoto. SOLO LOS TOMO "PRESTADOS" para crear esta loca historia.**

Publicado el 7 de octubre y editado el 25 de octubre (2015) … sé que no tengo perdón de dios por el retraso pero para recompensar la espera les traigo un capitulo largo ;)

•

•

 **Hombre Pez**

Capítulo 1

–Hola mama, papa, Hanabi... sé que no vengo seguido a visitarlos y me disculpo... tengo muchas cosas que contarles. En la última clase de Kurenai sensei nos informó que tres representantes del comité olímpico de Japón vendrán a ver nuestras prácticas el mes que viene ¿Entienden lo que significa? ... Solo tengo 17 pero en diciembre cumpliré 18... sensei dice que soy joven y que me espera un gran futuro. No digan nada sé que están orgullosos – sonrió –Si los sorprendo podría quedar seleccionada para una etapa de selección final para representar a Japón dentro del Nado Femenino para las próximas olimpiadas ¿pueden creerlo? Podría viajar y conocer otros lugares, gente a los que les apasiona lo mismo que a mí...– los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y luego sonrió nostálgica –¡Ah.. Se me olvidaba! Les traje mi libreta de calificaciones –se agacho para tomar el pequeño bolso que estaba en sus pies y con un ágil movimiento saco su libreta con una mano y lo extendió para mostrarlo –Eh bajado en una asignatura pero prometo subirla para el último trimestre, por favor no regañen a Ko él es como mi hermano mayor y hace lo que puede con el trabajo, con migo y todas mis prácticas–

–No se preocupen, esta niña solo dramatiza, saben que es un placer cuidar a esta pequeña– Hinata giro su cabeza y se encontró con Ko, este le dedico una sonrisa divertida y le sacudió los cabellos desde la base de la coronilla, ella solo bufo por su acción.

Hinata le dedico una mirada fulminante mientras intentaba arreglarse los cabellos con una mano ya que en la otra traía un ramo de camelias.

–¡No molestes Ko!– le recrimino, la joven volvió a su postura anterior para seguir con su relato, pero de repente una fuerte ventisca los azoto a ambos haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara, fue imposible no cerrar los ojos para proteger su vista. Al instante la nube de polvo de disipo y pudieron ver que una de las flores del ramo que traía en brazos se posaba justo frente a ellos. No resistió más y pequeñas gotas brotaron de sus ojos, sabía que significaba… "te querré siempre", esas eran los flores favoritas de su madre –gracias mama– dijo secándose las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

–¿No crees que deberíamos empezar?– pregunto el castaño

–Si– respondió ella. Tomo el ramo que tenía en sus manos y lo dividió en dos para colocarlo en ambos floreros a cada lado del ohaka familiar.

 _[Ohaka son las típicas "lapidas" estilo japonés]_

Ko tomo el incienso y lo prendió, luego hizo lo mismo con una pequeña vela dentro del frasco para que no se apagara que se encontraba en el medio de la estructura. Luego ambos se situaron justo al frente de la lápida, hicieron dos reverencias para continuar con dos palmadas, una vez hecho esto cada uno se concentró en sus propias oraciones para pedir por las almas de los difuntos que habían partido hacia el descanso eterno. Una vez conclusa sus oraciones terminaron con una reverencia más prolongada.

–Vamos Hina. Tenemos que apurarnos para terminar con los preparativos del Festival de ODON–

–si–

•

Como cada año todo Japón se preparaba para la llegada de sus difuntos. Cada 13 a 15 de agosto, las personas se tomaban un descanso del trabajo para celebrar la visita de sus seres queridos que ya habían partido del mundo terrenal. En estas fechas, esas personas vuelven para "pasar" unos días con los familiares y amigos. Es un evento que se celebra en casi todas las casas y templos. No es una tradición triste como algunos forasteros piensan, en realidad es una oportunidad para reunirse, para bailar, cantar, comer y beber con la familia.

Y esto no era la excepción para Hinata y Ko. Ellos se habían mudado al centro de Tokio luego de que Hinata cumplió los 11 años, si bien ellos vivían en los suburbios de la prefectura Kanagawa en una zona playera, a unas horas de Hayama. Ellos todos los años desde que se mudaron volvían a su hogar natal para festejar el festival.

La antigua residencia Hyuga se encontraba en la pequeña ciudad de Konoha. Ko no se había atrevido a desasearse de la casa, cuando lamentablemente Hiashi, Hana y la pequeña Hanabi habían fallecido en ese trágico accidente automovilístico. Si bien al ser el único pariente reconocido, Ko quedo como tutor legal de Hinata y por lo tanto también como representante legal de todo el patrimonio que dejaron sus padres, él no se atrevía a tocar nada que no fuera de él. Al principio más por necesidad que por gusto uso algo de las cuentas bancarias del su primo. Para encargarse del funeral y todos los arreglos y gastos que eso implica.

Konoha era una pequeña ciudad balnearia, con dos con cerros rodeándola, llenos de abundante vegetación y sobre todo una pequeña pero extensa playa que cubría casi por completo la Bahía. Hinata solía ir con sus padres antes del accidente pero como aún era pequeña solo recuerda pocos fragmentos de lo que solía ser las salidas familiares.

 _[Una bahía es una entrada de un mar, océano o lago rodeada por tierra excepto por una apertura, que suele ser más ancha que el resto de la penetración en tierra adentro. Se trata de una concavidad en la línea costera formada generalmente por la erosión por los movimientos del mar o del lago]_

Para estas fechas Konoha solía cortar las calles principales cerca de los tempos que aún se conservaban desde la fundación de cuidad. Todos sus habitantes preparaban desde mesas tipo altares con ofrendas para los visitantes, danzas típicas, festines de comida, todo para crear un ambiente agradable para que sus seres queridos se sientan a gusto y en hogar durante su visita.

Hoy era 13 y como cada año durante el _mukaebon_ , [ _día de entrada o fuego de bienvenida]_ se colocan en los jardines y en las entradas de cada hogar tallos de cáñamo a los que se les prende fuego para que los espíritus no se pierdan al regresar a su hogar [el ritual de _mukaebi_ ] o linternas de papel como suelen hacer algunos jóvenes para cuidar el medio ambiente.

–¿ya terminaste el jardín?

–¡ya casi! Respondió la joven, arrancando los últimos helechos que se estaban juntando a las rosas.

–Niña apresúrate que no vamos tarde ¿Acaso no tenías prisa?

–¡Ya no me llames así! No soy una niña, tengo 17 y pronto cumpliré 18– le reprocho. Ella se levantó mientras levantaba una bolsita en la que estaban todas las malas hierbas que saco del jardín de su madre.

–Tienes hora y media para alistarte o me iré sin ti–

–pero…– la interrumpió

–nada de peros, estoy siendo generoso con la hora–

Ella intento refutar pero él tenía razón. Desde que llegaron del cementerio ella estaba algo melancólica y eso ocasiono que tardara más en sus tareas.

–Arréglate bien, seguro encontraremos a tu amigo en la playa– la molesto.

Hinata al escucharlo se sonrojo, ¿porque no podía olvidar eso? se preguntó. Siempre que podía lo molestaba con su amigo Kiba. Cuando ella era pequeña le había confesado que le gustaba su amigo pero al crecer ese supuesto amor que tenia se transformó y se convirtió en amor fraternal, el mismo que sentía por su otro amigo de la infancia, Shino. Al principio no la molestaba con eso pero cuando noto que su relación había cambiado a una amistad fuerte, incluso tanto para mantenerse comunicados durante su mudanza a Tokio, el ojiperla decidió recordarle su confesión cada vez que podía. Ella trato de contra atacar sacando el tema de las innumerables conquistas del mayor pero él lo admitía descaradamente, cosa que Hinata no sabía cómo responder. Él decía que era un hombre libre y quería disfrutar los "placeres de la vida" pero ella sabía que en el fondo no había superado a su primer amor.

–si sigues enojándote así te saldrán arrugas y Kiba no te querrá– le dijo burlón

– ¡No molestes más! Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de molestar con ese tema, ya te dije que eso fue cuando era pequeña. ¡Solo somos amigos! ¿¡Escuchaste!? ¡Amigos!– Hinata estaba furiosa.

–Valla con ese carácter jamás conseguirás novio– le respondió completamente tranquilo.

–El día que te cases yo te presentare uno– Ella no quería volver con el tema del novio, era algo vergonzoso para ella.

–pues morirás sola esperando– sonrió con burla –mejor dejemos esto como tregua… por ahora. Vete a cambiar para ir que se nos hace tarde– se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y haciendo un gesto con la mano para sé que apresurara.

La ojiperla estaba a punto de estallar, como era posible que cambie de tema tan repentinamente y no le dé la menor importancia a lo que ella le recriminaba. Respiro hondo y conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación

•

El sol se ocultaba y en el tembló budista de Konoha, la ceremonia ritual de obon comenzaba. El incienso se consumía frente a la figura del gran buda y las linternas de papel recibían a los muertos. La luz que desprenden de estas se utiliza como bienvenida y guía para que los muertos encuentren el camino a su casa, a su pueblo y sus almas no se pierdan en el camino.

Del otro lado de la ciudad un gran número de personas se encontraban a la espera de la hora de que comenzara el Tōrō nagashi. Consiste en arrojar farolillos de papel a las aguas de un río o mar para que guíen a los espíritus de los muertos hacia su camino del otro mundo. Se realiza la primer noche del Obon.

–¡Ah! ¡Es tan frustrante esperar!

–Ya llegara no desesperes, sabes que llego hoy por la mañana seguro se le hizo tarde con los preparativos.

–¡Lo se Shino, es solo que no me gusta esperar! ¿Y si los vamos a buscar? Es mejor que esperar

–Kiba quédate quieto, te perderás y luego tendré que buscarte de nuevo– lo regaño

–¡Oye! ¿Que estas tratando de decir? Ya nos soy un niño ...–

–¡Chicos!– antes de poder decir algo más ambos giraron hacia donde creyeron escuchar esa voz, la reconocerían donde fuera, ese llamado chillón pero dulce mezclado con alegría sin duda era de ella – ¡Hina!– respondieron instintivamente.

–Oye Shino, ¿Logras verla?– Ambos miraban a un tumulto de gente que acababa de llegar, por los bombos y trajes, dedujeron que eran parte de la banda que acompañaban a las mujeres que bailarían más tarde. En un intento infantil trataron de alargar sus cuellos como si de jirafas se tratase para lograr tener una mejor vista panorámica. Cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse distinguieron la figura masculina que les sonreía.

–Oh, ese de ahí es Ko pero no la veo a ella– digo Shino

De repente vieron como una pequeña figura de cabello negro azulado se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, para cuando pudieron reaccionar se encontraban tumbados en el piso y encima de ellos estaba Hinata –JAJAJAJAJAJAJA– se escuchó resonar a su alrededor, era Ko que no lograba contener su risa. Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas interrogativas, sabían que ese hombre, el supuesto responsable por el cuidado de su amiga era algo... ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofender? ¿Un desastre andante? ¿Desalineado e irresponsable? Todo lo contrario a que un adulto debería ser. Aun se preguntaban cómo es que Hinata sobrevivió tantos años bajo su cuidado, sabían que era un buen tipo ya que lo comprobaron con sus propios ojos, la cuidaba como a una hermana menor, aun recordaban cuando ese sujeto les ofreció su primer cerveza a los 10 años cuando Hinata organizo una pijama–da en su casa y cuando les había enseñado todo lo que debían saber para no enfadar a una mujer, él siempre decía que no importa la edad que tuviera una niña o mujer enojada era extremadamente peligrosa, al principio los niños en ese entonces pensaron que solo lo digo para que no molestaran a Hinata pero con el paso de los años le dieron la razón.

–Pe.. Perdon chicos, no fue mi intención…– Kiba y Shino despabilaron y miraron a su amiga

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJA– escucharon una gran risotada, él se agacho y levanto una sandalia del piso.

–¡Ya cállate Ko!– ella poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie, solo hasta que estuvo por completo erguida notaron que le faltaba una de las sandalias y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Ella había tropezado con la vereda de la cuadra en la que estaban, tal fue su emoción que no se fijó por donde caminaba y en el trayecto de la corrida hacia ellas tropezó perdiendo su sandalia y aterrizando encima de ellos. –jajajaajajaja– Kiba aun en el suelo y Shino parado junto a ella se unieron a las carcajadas de Ko llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

Hinata estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que si su cara tomaba un color más intenso tendría que llamas a una ambulancia, ya no aguantando más se tapó la cara abochornada por la situación. Quería maldecir a Ko porque minutos antes él le había advertido que no debía correr con esas sandalias si no quería terminar estampando la cara contra el suelo. Se repente sintió como una par de brazos la rodeaban y luego otro par se sumó. Ella se descubrió el rostro y vio como sus amigos la abrazaban con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios –Te extrañamos mucho enana–

–Kiba, eres un idiota– le respondió esta.

–Realmente te echamos mucho de menos Hina–

–Gracias Shino.

Realmente los había extrañado mucho a ambos, sobre todo cuando estas fechas se acercaban.

–Bueno ya que están todos reunidos creo que yo salgo sobrando. Voy por unas bebidas y vuelvo, no se vallan muy lejos que ya va empezar la ceremonia– Ko le entrego la sandalia a la muchacha y se marcho

–¡Yo lo dije! ¡Sabía que llegarías pronto!– Exclamo kiba –¡No sabes lo que tuve que soportar Hina! Shino encaprichado a dar una vuelta porque estaba aburrido pero yo le dije que lo mejor era esperar.

–Eso es ment.. Auch!– kiba le había pisado el pie.

–Vamos chicos la gente se está amontonado en la playa– menciono Hinata.

Kiba sujetó a la muchacha del brazo y se adelantó antes que Shino tomara represarías.

Por los parlantes se escuchó a un monje buda decir unas oraciones y dos campanadas se escuchaban al final de cada oración. La gente comenzó hacer filas para que los ayudantes de la organización les encendieran las velas. Unos botes se alejaron unos metros de la costa y un monje arrojo la primera linterna flotante a nombre de todas las almas olvidadas. Esto dio inicio a una seguidilla de personas que comenzaron a acercarse al agua para imitar su acción. El sol se estaba ocultando y poco a poco el mar comenzaba a iluminarse por la innumerable cantidad de linternas que eran arrastradas por las olas. Cada linterna era adornada por dibujos hechos por los niños, mensajes de bienvenida o los nombres de sus familiares.

–¡Chicos! – Ko iba corriendo hacia ellos. Hina al escucharlo levanto la mano, meciéndola de una lado al otro para llamar su atención – Pensé que los había perdido. Tomen esto es para ustedes– el hombre se acercó y les extendió un par de latas de soda.

– Gracias Ko–san.

–¡Hombre! ¿Ko–san? Me haces sentir un viejo Shino. Solo Ko ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro Ko–sa… Ko. Solo Ko – Shino era algo reservado por la estricta educación le habían dado. Sus padres viajaban seguido por negocios por eso siempre se quedaba con sus abuelos y ellos eran sumamente tradicionalistas. El no comentaba mucho sobre su familia y ellos lo respetaban.

– Ko… Viejo! Gracias por la soda, realmente estaba sediento. Oye Ko ¿podrías ir a tirar mi lata al tacho de basura? Si me salgo de la fila pierdo mi lugar.

El Hyuga arqueo una ceja –¿Para qué estás en la fila si no tiene una linterna para encender?

El muchacho miro a sus acompañantes y solo Hinata tenía una linterna. Entonces volvió a mirar al adulto – creo que tienes razón– de repente el ojiperla recordó algo.

–¡Es verdad! Vi a tu hermana en la tienda, me digo que tu madre te estaba buscando. Ella parecía irritada.

–Oh rayos! Lo olvide! – el castaño palideció – Mi abuelo nos dejó hace medio año y este es el primer obon que celebramos por él. Debe estar esperando para que arrojemos la linterna entre todos. Lo siento Hina debo irme pero nos vemos mañana en el festival– Kiba parecía tener prisa.

Shino hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida– En ese caso yo también me retiro y un gusto saludarlos nuevamente Hinata y Ko. Debo acompañar a mis abuelos.

–Ni modo chicos nos vemos mañana– Hinata se despidió mientras veía a kiba correr entre la gente.

– Ese chico nunca va a cambiar. Pero me agrada como cuñado– Hinata enrojeció al escuchar el comentario de Ko.

–¡Él no es mi novio! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que repet…– y callo de inmediato. No se dio cuenta de que un chico muy lindo se estaba ofreciendo a encender su linterna.

– Bu– Buenas noches ¿Quieres que la encienda?– el chico parecía sorprendido por el grito.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando la tarea ya estaba completa solo pudo decir un gracias bajito. Y se apartó a paso rápido. Se moría de vergüenza y todo por culpa de Ko.

–Si sigues así de gruñona jamás conseguirás novio– antes que ella pudiera responder el hablo –Dejaremos esto para después ¿sí? Sabes que tenemos que mantener un ambiente alegre. Hoy ellos regresaran para visitarnos y pasar unos días alegres.

Ella no pudo contradecirlo. Con la música alegre que pasaba de fondo como no contagiarse del animado ambiente. Ambos, codo a codo se acercaron a la orilla, sumergieron los pies en el agua. El frio del agua les resulto agradable a comparación del calor de verano que sufrían en este tiempo. Mientras caminaban sus piernas eran cubiertas por el agua y así como esta los recuerdos rápidamente cubrieron sus memorias. Se agacharon para colocar la linterna con delicadeza, para que no se hundiera. Cuando vieron que estaba segura la soltaron y vieron como la marea se la llevaba junto a las de otras personas. Era un lindo espectáculo.

–Vamos Hina, tenemos que terminar con la mesa– giro para verla a la cara. Sabía que ella estaba sensible. Pero mientras este el ahí para apoyarla y apoyarse nada podría derrumbarlos.

–Si– ella se giró rápidamente para limpiar una lágrima traicionera. Volvió su rostro hacia él y le dedico una sonrisa – vamos Ko–

•

Ya era de día y el aire marino de Konoha se mezclaba con el olor del incencio. A pesar de que muchas personas quedaron despiertas hasta tarde las calles estaban llenas de personas armando los últimos arreglos para el gran baile de la noche.

En una de las zonas de casas bajas de Konoha, apartadas de los edificios y muchedumbre Ko preparaba el desayuno mientras Hinata estaba terminando de arreglar las flores del bon–dana en donde se encontraban retratos de sus padres y de Hanabi de bebe.

[ _El bon–dana o shōryō–dana es el altar para conmemorar a los espíritus de los familiares que llegan después de un largo viaje_ ]

Se trataba de una mesa donde se colocan cañas de bambú en cada esquina y una cuerda pasa por cada caña uniéndolas, entre ellas se cuelga el alquequenje que simula el mukaebi, situando la placa del difunto (ihai) sobre el altar, junto a verduras y frutas de temporada, flores, y un pepino con cuatro patas de madera conocido como shōryōma.

 _[Los shōryōma, son un caballo y una vaca que el espíritu utiliza para desplazarse entre el más allá. Esta decoración indica que la familia desea que los difuntos vuelvan a este mundo montados a lomos de un veloz caballo de pepino, y que regresen plácidamente al más allá en una vaca de berenjena]_

La mañana paso rápido entre preparativos y arreglos. La comida favorita de Hiashi y Hana estaban servidos en sus altares. Una copa se sake para el hombre y vino para la mujer. A Hanabi siempre le ponían cosas dulces o frutas cortadas con jugo de manzana. Era algo que adoraba tomar cuando era pequeña.

Desde fuera de casa se escuchaba los tambores de los bailarines de nagashi–odori, ellos recorren las calles de la ciudad transmitiendo su alegre ritmo. Cuando ella era pequeña esta parte de la cuidad era muy vacía pero con los años más gente se mudó para ese lado.

–¡Ya termine de lavar los platos Ko! ¡Me voy a cambiar y nos vamos al centro!

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero si tardas mucho me iré, no me voy a quedar esperándote todo el nakabi esperándote! Le prometí a Hikaru que la ayudaría a llevar las cosas para el bon–odori.

Hikaru era una chica cinco años menor que Ko. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, estuvieron juntos por un par de años pero la relación no avanzo de un simple noviazgo. No porque ella no lo quisiera pero él seguía recordando a su primer amor. Quedaron como amigos pero ella seguía esperándolo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar en el coche del Hyuga pero estaba tan lleno de gente que no pudieron avanzar más.

–Bueno Hina, si sigo no voy a poder salir. Nos vemos cuando anochezca en la torre. No hables con extraños, no te vayas con desconocidos y no aceptes regalos de quien no conoz…

–¡Oye! ¡No soy una niña!

–Hahahahaha. Cálmate te saldrán arrugas.

–¡Me voy! ¡No se puede hablar contigo!

–¡No lo olvides! ¡En la torre! Y trata de no tropezar con esas sandalias nuevamente o esta ves romperás tu yukata.

–Si!

Hinata vio como el auto doblaba en la esquina, comenzó a caminar mirando los puestos de comida y bebidas. Se acercó para comprarse un helado, cuando se lo entregaron se dio cuenta que había dejado la billetera en la guantera del coche. ¡No lo podía creer como pudo ser tan tonta de olvidarse el dinero! Y ahora que iba a ser. El anciano que la había atendido parecía tener prisa por atender al resto de los clientes. Ella solo se quedó mirando el cono de helado en su mano.

– Vamos jovencita. Tengo prisa–

–No va a créelo pero olvide el dinero… Le juro que si me espera le traeré el dinero

– ¿cómo? ¿Y qué hare con el helado?– levanto la voz haciendo que la gente comenzara a concentrarse alrededor de la tienda –Niña no juegues con esto, paga y vete–

– No es una broma señor. Yo podría llevarme el helado para que no tenga que tirarlo y le juro que volveré y se lo pagare– ella estaba desesperada. Rogaba para que le creyera.

El hombre parecía furioso, la tomo del brazo fuertemente haciendo que ella se asustara – ¡A mí no me van a engañar! Es una vergüenza que la juventud de hay en día solo sepa mentir.

Ella estaba paralizada. ¡Necesitaba a Ko! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Lo quería cerca para que la protegiera. Lo necesitaba inmediatamente, estaba comenzando a temblar.

–Deberías conseguir un trabajo o estudiar duro en vez de robar a un anciano ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñan valores? Eso es ¡Si los padres son unos maleantes desvergonzados, sus niños también lo serán! – Vocifero el sujeto para que todo el público pudiera oírlo –¡Esta actitud se debe a unos malos padres! ¡El que siembra espinas que no espere cosechar flores!

Si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba furiosa, sus padres ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a mencionarlos? ¿Qué sabia el de su situación?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia. Sus padres no eran malos, eran los mejores padres que un niño podría desear. Si tan solo estuvieran con vida, con ella, todo sería tan diferente.

– ¿Y ahora lloras por querer robarme? Que niña tan descarada.

–B– Basta…

– ¿Qué? ¿Estas tratando de callarme niña insolente?

–¡Basta! ¡Usted no sabe nada de mis padres! – sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas– ¡Como se atreve a habar de ellos sin conocerlos!

El hombre estaba por abofetearla pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

– ¿No cree que es suficiente?... Aquí tiene su dinero– el hombre sintió un puño en su pecho –Ahora suelte su brazo–

El viejo soltó el brazo de la muchacha para contar el dinero. Aún estaba temblando, tenía palabras atoradas en la garganta que pedían salir a gritos. Sintió un brazo rodear su hombro que la impulso para atrás, estaba intentando alejarla del puesto. La gente cuchicheaba sobre lo ocurrido.

–Me parece una vergüenza que un hombre adulto este haciendo este escándalo– escucho a alguien detrás de ella, mientras el hombre que la había rescatado aun la sacaba entre la multitud – ¡Sabe muy bien que nuestro deber es mantener un ambiente alegre para nuestros difuntos! ¡Usted está ultrajando todo el esfuerzo que hicieron todas estas personas por este festival! … Usted no debería estar aquí– sentencio el otro sujeto.

– ¡Onichan ya déjalo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente!

–G–Gracias… Gracias … Hip, hip

–¡Ya va Sasuke!

Hina trataba de controlar su hipo. Esto solo le ocurría cuando se ponía muy nerviosa.

–Itachi ayúdame con ella. Creo que está hiperventilando

–¿oye muchacha cómo te llamas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua? Tengo una botella en el bolso Sasuke pásamela.

–si

Sasuke le paso la botella a Itachi y este la destapo para luego pasársela a Hina.

Ella la tomo casi sin respirar. Eso la ayudo a relajarse un poco pero sentía aun como el pecho se le llenaba de aire nuevamente. El hipo no se había pasado.

–Gra..hip..cias por..hip Ayu..hip..darme les..hip prom..hip– ella se sentía frustrada por no poder agradecerles como ella quería. La salvaron de una situación que podría haber terminado en algo mucho peor.

Itachi al ver que ella tenía dificultad en hablar se acercó a ella la tomo de los hombros, la miro al rostro y se acercó un poco –Ahhhhhh!

Ella retrocedió dando un brinco por el susto. No entendía el porqué de su actitud. Primero la defendían, luego le gritaba y ahora le sonreía con amabilidad.

–creo que funciono– comento Sasuke

–¿estas mejor?

–Si …– sus mejillas se sonrojaron – muchísimas gracias por lo de hace rato. Si no fuera por ustedes no sabría cómo había terminado todo. Les prometo que les devolveré el dinero, solo déjenme anotar mi número de teléfono o si prefieren les puedo dar la dirección de mi casa para que puedan cobrármelo o…

–¡Tranquila! Si no fuera por lo que paso recién creería que estas tratando de ligar con alguno de nosotros hahahahaha. No puedes ir ofreciendo tus datos a extraños.

Ella se sonrojo a un mas –Eso no es lo que estoy tratando de hacer–

–Lo se. Solo estoy bromeando contigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Hinata. Hinata Hyuga un placer

–Yo soy Itachi y tu salvador es este muchacho de acá– Tomo el brazo del joven y lo jalo para colocarlo a su lado – Como mi hermanito es un poco tímido yo lo voy a presentar..

–¡Yo no soy tímido idiota! No te preocupes por el dinero, solo no te metas en más problemas.

Hina se puso al frente de Sasuke e hizo una reverencia – Agradezco mucho tu ayuda– se levantó –Pero insisto en regresar el dinero, no me sentiría bien si no lo hago.

El solo se quedó callado

–Muy bien. Entonces pásame tu celular que te anoto mi número y luego me mandas un mensaje para arreglar lo del "pago"

-Si- Ella se sentía más aliviada. Después de que la rescataron era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Bueno Hinata Hyuga fue un placer conocerte- tomo su mano y le planto un beso en ella. Hina se sonrojo inevitablemente –no te metas en más problemas ¿sí? Y toma tu celular-

-Gra- Gracias nuevamente chicos

-hmp. Adios Hyuga

-Hasta luego- Ella se quedó parada sin moverse. Viendo como esos chicos amables desaparecían entre la multitud.

Guardo su celular entre su yukata y dio marcha a la torre. Donde se encontraría con sus amigos, no tenía pensado contarle lo sucedido ya que seguramente Kiba la regañaría y luego se lo diría a Ko. Shino seguramente le diría un par de palabras de consuelo y lo dejaría ahí ¡Ya no era una niña por dios! Pronto cumpliría los 18 y seria mayor de edad. Definitivamente no le diría nada a nadie.

•

•

 _Mil disculpas por la demora. Enserio quería escribir sobre el festival de odon y tuve que hacer mucha investigación. Videos, fotos, textos. Vi de todo para escribir esto. Algunas cosas las agrege yo, como pensé que sería. Espero que les allá gustado y esperen un poco más, nuestro rubio ya aparecerá._


End file.
